Hall of Heroes
The Hall of Heroes is where the multiplayer aspect of Wartune appears. In this building, players can enter dungeons in parties of four; however, players are only granted three attempts for completion awards. Dungeons found in this building are significantly more difficult than their corresponding campaign dungeons in terms of player level. These dungeons also drop rare items not found anywhere else in the game. Mechanics The Hall of Heroes unlocks when the player reaches level 20. Inside the hall are difficult multiplayer dungeons, where the player may join other players in conquering these dungeons for their drops and experience. The dungeons unlock every five levels, and are split into three different chapters. Chapter 1 ranges from level 20 to level 50; chapter 2 presumably level 50 to level 80; and chapter 3 is unknown at this time. The dungeon drops are only purple and blue equipment. Each dungeon also has the possibility of dropping a synthesizable item - such as the Gartan Sword, Moirai Bow, or Gloridon Staff in Nether Forest - for its corresponding level range. The dungeons will also drop Soul Crystals, Crystaloids, Luck Stones, and Shadow Crystals.On top of that, there is a possibility of obtaining (either as a random drop or completion reward) a crafting item (worn weapon, broken helmet, dismal necklace, etc.) When entering a multiplayer dungeon, the players recruited troops will not battle with the player. This is because the player has the option of being in a party of players. Even if the player attempts a dungeon solo, their troops will not battle. Therefore, it is always recommended that the player travel in a group when attempting a dungeon, unless they are of a significantly higher level than the recommended dungeon level. As the player levels above the recommended dungeon level, the experience received from the dungeon will begin to decrease, until the player receives zero experience. This will happen even if the player uses a daily attempt on the dungeon. The experience rewards for completing a multiplayer dungeon are huge in comparison to the experience rewards earned elsewhere in Wartune. For that reason, the attempts at multiplayer dungeons have been restricted from 5 attempts per day to 3 attempts. Further, if the player finishes their 3 attempts, and then tries to complete another dungeon, they will recieve a pop-up informing the play that they will not recieve any rewards for multiplayer dungeons for the rest of the server day. Not only does this affect experience earned from defeating enemies and completing the dungeon, but it affects item drops and the items found in the dungeon, such as the Traveler's Coin Purse and the Mystery Box. Ranking After a player completes a multiplayer dungeon, they will be given a rank, similar to the ranking given after completing a solo campign dungeon. Like the solo dungeons, they ranking is based on damage dealt, damage taken, and number of deaths. The player's ranking (S, A, B, etc.) determines the amount of experience the player will receive after completion as a reward. And like the campaign, there are four bonuses presented here: Party, Item, Friends, and Other. However, the player can now take advantage of the Party and Friends bonus, as the player will be in a party and has the option to have friends in their party as well. The Item bonus represents the experience scroll the player has active (+50%, +100%, etc.) while the Friends bonus represents an experience bonus from having the player's in-game friends in the party. The higher the friend level (the number next to the heart in the friends list), the more bonus experience the player will receive. Dungeons The following is a list of multiplayer dungeons Chapter 1: *Nether Forest (lvl 20-25) **Boss: Son of Bloodfang *Claristun (lvl 25-30) **Boss: Karnatog *The Graveyard (lvl 30-35) **Boss: Larnot the Guardian *The Bloodlands (lvl 35-40) **Boss: Bloodlands Flyer *The Void (lvl 40-45) **Boss: Eye of Yaros *The Badlands (lvl 45-50) **Boss: Apocalypse Shadow Chapter 2: *Garden of Death (lvl 50-55) **Boss: Fayden *Tarraton's Lair (lvl 55-60) **Boss: Sodo *Moonevil Den (lvl 60-65) **Boss: Uratis *Demon Temple (lvl 65-70) **Boss: Azakar *Samsara (lvl 70-80) **Boss: *Lych's Lair (lvl 70-80) **Boss: Event: *The Spire (lvl 46-80) **Survival Dungeon *Tower of Kings (lvl 38-80) **Survival Dungeon Roaming Summoner In certain areas of higher level multiplayer dungeons, players will enounter a stone circle with a lady standing next to it. This lady is the Roaming Summoner, and for X Skeleton Keys, where X is the first digit of the level of your multiplayer dungeon, she will summon a Spirit of Barno. At this point, the player party will engage in a mirror match, and see if they are able to defeat AI controlled versions of themselves. Upon defeating their clones, each player will receive a loot drop, that generally holds Crystaloids, Blue level weapons, and in Nightmare Mode, Legendary Stones. The Spirit of Barno can be summoned upto 20 times per dungeon instance (60 fights max per player per day), provided they have enough skeleton keys. Nightmare Mode With patch 1.45, a new mode was added to multiplayer dungeons. Nightmare mode increased the difficulty of a dungeon by increasing the stats of all the creatures significantly. The increased difficulty leads to increased experience from both defeating enemies and completing the dungeon. Legendary shards were also added as drops for nightmare mode. Nightmare mode is only available for dungeons of level 40+. Dungeon Rewards Sword Category:Buildings